1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring fluid flow and other fluid characteristics in a pipe or other structure.
2. The Prior Art
Many and diverse systems are currently employed in the industry to measure the flow rate of fluids in pipes and other structures and to determine other characteristics of the flowing fluid such as composition, density, molecular weight, etc.
To date, it has been necessary to employ multiple devices to achieve these ends. Presently employed flow measurement techniques include ultrasonic doppler flow meters, magnetic flow meters, etc. None of these devices is passive, however, and all are difficult to install, calibrate and utilize.
Devices employed to determine other characteristics of the flowing fluids require sampling windows or probes which affect the flow of fluid in the line and interject the danger of possible contamination of the fluid during the sampling procedure. Moreover, these invasive devices also require a great deal of maintenance, supervision and calibration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a passive, non-invasive method and system for monitoring the flow of fluids and other characteristics of the fluid which are not subject to the above-noted and other disadvantages.